1. Rule 1.78(F) (1) Disclosure
The Applicant has not submitted a related pending or patented non-provisional application within two months of the filing date of this present application. The invention is made by a single inventor, so there are no other inventors to be disclosed. This application is not under assignment to any other person or entity at this time.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a eyelid lifting device and more particularly pertains to a device for lifting a user's eyelid.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adhesive devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, adhesive devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching and holding two anatomical structures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe eyelid lifting device that allows a device for lifting a user's eyelid.
In this respect, the eyelid lifting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a user's eyelid in a simple and safe manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved eyelid lifting device which can be used for lifting a user's eyelid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.